


Awareness

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is slowly getting the hang of walking without bumping into things (and people) as much.





	Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the sixth story in the Blind Keith series. This is Thulaz.

"Awareness"

It had been several phoebes and even more bruises, but Keith was finally getting the hang of walking around while blind and _not_  bumping into things as much. There were still instances where Keith forgot to walk harder and ran into something. It was easier to avoid other Galra as they moved out of the way before he even got close.

He had an appointment with his Papa and had finally convinced his Daddy to let him walk there. Thace compromised with him and let him walk to the med bay with Thace walking behind him softly so as to not throw off his echoes. He was so excited that he left a varga early. He successfully navigated the corridor between his dad's rooms and the med bay. He sniffed the med bay, locating the distinctive smell of his Papa. "Papa!"

Ulaz turned around and was surprised to see Keith walking towards him. "Keith? Kit, what are you doing here so early?"

"He insisted on walking here and was so excited that he left early."

"I didn't walk into anything!"

Ulaz scooped up his kit and nuzzled him. "You did such a good job, kit!"

Keith purred and rubbed his head against Ulaz's cheek. "Am I getting better, Papa?"

"What do you mean, kit?"

"Am I going to be able to see?"

Ulaz's heart sank at Keith's question. "Oh, kit. There's nothing that will improve your sight." At the sight of tears in his kit's eyes, Ulaz continued, "And there's wrong with not being able to see. Your other senses are more sensitive and can and  _will_  make up for your lack of sight."

Thace came up behind his mate and kit and wrapped his arms around them. "When you are able to be trained, you will notice the differences, my kit."

Keith sniffled. "When will that be?"

"When you stop bumping into things."

"I already have! So does that mean I can start tomorrow?"

Thace and Ulaz chuckled.

"No, kit, but one day you will. For now, let me give you your check up."

Thace unwrapped his arms and watched as his mate carried their kit off for his monthly check up. Keith was so excited to start training. Maybe they could come up with something the kit could do that could be considered training.

Fin


End file.
